Obsessed
by HowlingWolves
Summary: What would have happened if Jake had gone wolf before Bella got obsessed with Edward? Continues from Twilight P.325 BxJ
1. Chapter 1

**What would have happened if Jake had gone wolf before Bella got obsessed with Edward? Continues from Twilight P.325 BxJ**

**This first chapter is the lead up to the story, so bear with it. A lot of this chapter is from twilight, but there are changes. Hope you enjoy!**

**All Stephanie Meyers.**

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Edward, as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see - I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning towards Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. There running – they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking towards me again.

"No not carrying-" He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious."

Said person was once again rendered still, as her eyes glazed over. She gasped once again. Everyone turned to Edward in question.

He pulled me to his side and looked down at me, as if to check I was still there.

"Alice are you sure?" Edward questioned Alice.

"Everyone just disappeared", she said with a sharp edge.

"Everyone?" Carlisle questioned.

She nodded, while Emmett scoffed unbelieving. "You must have lost your vision. No way would three of them beat us!"

"I don't know, but I can see everyone's future for tomorrow, just not for today." She reasoned, while Jasper gave a protective squeeze to her shoulders.

"Everyone except Bella that is," Edward pointed out.

"It's too late now to take her back; we'll have to wait and see, be aware," Carlisle declared, still calm. "Let's continue."

All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. I had listened carefully and caught most of it, though I couldn't hear what Esme now asked Edward with a silent vibration of her lips. I only saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on her face.

"You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice.

I obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out around me.

I stated the obvious. "The others are coming now."

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." He hid the stress in his voice well, but I could hear it. He pulled my long hair forward, around my face.

"That won't help," Alice said softly. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know." A hint of frustration coloured his tone.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game half-heartedly.

"What did Esme ask you?" I whispered.

He hesitated for a second before he answered. "Whether they were thirsty," he muttered unwillingly.

The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield. Now and again, despite the fear that numbed my brain, I was aware of Rosalie's eyes on me. They were expressionless, but something about the way she held her mouth made me think she was angry.

Edward paid no attention to the game at all, eyes and mind ranging the forest.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm sorry."

I heard his breath stop, and his eyed zeroed in on right field. He took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming.

Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for my ears.

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen metres apart. The first male in the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously towards Edward's family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounter a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

As they approached, I could see how different they were to the Cullens. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in ordinary gear for backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy waterproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The man in the front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy colour that was disturbing and sinister.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped towards Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I felt a shock when he said my name.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning on staying in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's rather a long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word "home," but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way from Ontario, and we haven't had a chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. A shiver ran up my spine.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defence, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. It was nothing like the playful sounds I'd heard from him this morning; it was the single most menacing thing I had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of my head to the back of my head, as I took a step backwards in fright.

Everyone froze in alarm.

* * *

**BPOV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews = Motivation = Quicker updates.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone froze in alarm; the silence lasted about a second.

That second was all it took for a large furry form, the size of a horse, to knock me to the side, and effectively block my view of everything else in the clearing.

I landed on my backside with a "thump". No doubt there would be a bruise there tomorrow. As I landed I also managed to twist my ankle in an awkward angle, effectively spraining it.

The sound of feet softly running closer caught me unaware; made me want to find out what was going on. I knew that wasn't the best of ideas; the slightest movement could make the huge beast in front of me turn on me, and identify me as the weakest prey.

A shriek filled the clearing, at the same time as a metallic ripping could be heard. "No! You bastard creature! I will get you for that!"

The monstrous creature in front of me flew forwards, revealing not just one, but four other horse-sized wolves.

A dark grey wolf with black spots, and a chocolate brown wolf where tearing up a pale headless body between them; a light brown haired head lay on the ground, detached from the body. Meanwhile the wild redhead, Victoria, was trying to get to the man - I now presumed to be her mate, who was currently being ripped to pieces. Blocking her way were Edward and Emmett; Victoria was at a bit of a disadvantage – because Edward could hear her every thought, and block her battle moves – before she had begun them.

As the wind shifted, my Human scent reached Victoria's heightened nostrils. With the other two Vampires – she had not gotten far – correction, she had not managed anything. But, being a murderous untamed creature of the night – she was thirsty for revenge, as well as blood. Her inhuman mind worked quickly, as she figured out what was making the Cullen's fight her so vigorously: me. She smiled a twisted smile, and leapt right at me.

The movement was blocked by Edward. Emmett tried creeping up behind her while she battled Edward, but to no avail. Surprising a wild Vampire like her was difficult. She moved about three meters away from Edward, and swung herself up into a tree, moving so quickly it was almost a blur to my eyes. Edward and Emmett raced after her.

I glanced up as Jasper appeared to my left – carrying a lighter. Carlisle had allowed the younger Vampires to finish off the visitors without him, and helped his family by collecting wood into a pile assisted by Esme. Jasper knelt down and set the wood alight. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

Laurent had been pursued by a black wolf for quite some time, running in circles half-heartedly, hardly expecting to win, or lose. With force and movement that I had hardly expected – The Vampire turned sharply to face the wolf – throwing it into the nearest three. The tree neatly broke in half, and the wolf crumpled to the ground.

A whimper of pain from their fallen pack-mate, caused the russet brown wolf that had been stood in front of me to race forward, working with a silver coloured wolf to pin the vampire to the ground, before tousling its head off with its huge canine teeth, throwing it in the air. In the meantime the black wolf seemed to have revived and pealed it's self slowly off the ground.

The head of Laurent much to my horror fell right at my feet; its blood red eyes staring right into my own.

A blood curdling scream filled the air, it took a minute for me to realise it was mine. It was just as well I was already on the grass ground; otherwise I sure would be now.

It was a distraction that made Victoria stop and look at me, which was all it took for the others to get the advantage. Alice came up behind her the second she turned, having probably foreseen it. With a blink of the eye she was decapitated.

The russet wolf trotted over to me, looking me over, head to toe, before meeting my eyes. I met the dark brown, almost black eyes of the wolf. They held certain humanness about them, they were intelligent eyes. Ones that drew me in and made me never want to look away.

After breaking eye contact, the wolf shook its head as if to gain back its thoughts, making its tongue roll out. A giggle escaped my mouth at such a monstrous creature looking so disarming.

He eyed my giggling form and made it so its pink slobbery tongue lolled out the side of its mouth, instead of the front of it. I fell into peals of laughter seeing the sight before me; the russet wolfs bushy russet tail wagging furiously behind it.

A sharp bark came from the black wolf, making the wolf in front of me drop its gaze to the floor. With its tail between its legs he bent down, and reluctantly picked up the head by my foot. With a quick glance at me he turned away, tossing the appendage into the fire before helping the others to gather the other body parts.

When I turned my head, I saw that Edward was slowly approaching, with his hands up, as if he was trying to tame a wild animal. I looked around, expecting to see another blood thirsty Vampire – but, I only saw the other Cullen's. I assumed he meant it as a calming gesture towards me.

I knew I could have whispered – and Edward could have heard me clearly from across the field, but I waited until he was only two feet from me before I spoke.

"What… was that?"

"We had to dispatch them. Seeing inside James's mind, I could see that once he realised you were human, he wouldn't leave you alone until he'd got you. He was a tracker, who liked to play games." He said, obviously trying not to upset me.

I tried to get up from where I still lay on the floor, but as soon as I put pressure on my ankle there was a flare of pain that shot up my leg. With a little help, leaning on Edward, I managed to get up. I hugged myself to him, keeping my balance on my one leg.

"Love, you okay?" He murmured into my head, bringing me into his chest.

I gave a slight nod, not meaning it.

The rest of the Cullen's accumulated around me and Edward, in a sort of line.

The wolves seemed to have moved into a formation of sorts; the black wolf at the lead, the rest behind it forming a V-shape. This I realised was showing the packs rank.

"What are they?" I whispered in Edwards's ear.

"Shape-shifters, love. Dangerous creatures don't get to close to them." A low growl filled the air from one or two of the wolves. "My point proven."

Edward looking upwards glared at the russet wolf, "at least we can control ourselves."

"Thank you for the help. You're welcome to join in the game if you please." Carlisle said, gaining everyone's attention.

How are wolves supposed to play baseball?

I thought I was seeing things, before my very eyes the black wolf, the alpha, started shaking all over. The next thing I knew a native man was standing in its place. A very naked native man stood in front of us, who quickly hurried to put on a pair of cut-off jeans. Edward covered my eyes with a cold hand, maintaining my minds innocence.

He had tanned skin – all over, with short black hair. He stood at 6"6 at least, and had a big build with hard, well defined muscles. In total he screamed alpha male.

A deep, authoritive voice said, "we would like to accept your invitation. Thank you."

All the wolves, except the russet brown one, disappeared behind the trees, before returning as copper skinned, native men, who looked to be in there mid-twenties.

"Time to show the leeches how to play ball," said the fiercest looking man agreed with the rest of his pack.

The Cullens left me to go and set up the new game of baseball – Edward leaving me without anything to lean on. I made a move to follow them, hopping. After a couple of steps I managed to catch my foot on the ground – effectively tripping me over.

Before I could touch the ground a soft, furry wall appeared in front of me. Leaning on to the russet fur coat - which was surprisingly soft - I managed to right myself. Once standing up I attempted to get to my destination to the side of the baseball field, which I managed with the wolf to lean on.

The most lanky shape shifter, with floppy short black hair, made his way over to us. Looking me over, he gave a simple, "hey, what are you doing here? You're not a leech."

I ignored the last comment. "Watching baseball. I'm Bella by the way."

"Embry, happy to meet you, although you need to rethink the company you have. I suppose you're wondering who we are – we're the Quileute protectors. That's Sam," pointing towards the leader. "Paul," the fierce one, "Jared," the relaxed one, "and Ja-" A low growl cut him off.

The wolf that was called Jay seemed to protest.

"Come on man, why don't you want me to tell her?" Embry asked glaring at the wolf. His only reply was the shaking of the head. "Let's play ball then, go phase."

Jay sat down on his hind quarters, shaking his head furiously at Embry; objecting to playing baseball. I sat down next to him, as he lowered himself to the ground - effectively making him my backrest.

Watching the game I was surprised to see how evenly matched they where. It was a game of luck, depending on how quickly the fielders got to the ball.

I was slowly becoming less aware of the game going on, instead on how cold out it had got. I snuggled into Jays' warmth to keep me from freezing. Sensing what I was doing he curled his body around me, in a soft cocoon.


End file.
